


Time for a fairy tale

by Rumrouz



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are in Narnia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time for a fairy tale

**Author's Note:**

> Russian SPN Reverse Bang. [Time for a fairy tale](http://spnreversebang.diary.ru/p174943746.htm) by ~Solinary~

 

  



End file.
